All the pretty little ponies
by Pegmumm
Summary: This started as a finale fix... and grew into something different. This is what happens when T'Pol is desperate to bring Trip from another time-line.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount; I am just borrowing the characters and setting for a little while.

I am new to the Star Trek Enterprise universe, having been without a television since the year 2000. The Dvd's were a recent acquisition and have inspired me to rewrite canon.

This was to be a finale fix… but it morphed into something else. It's a lovely little story that could be the start of another series. But I haven't decided about it yet. Note: The lullaby that Trip sings is "All the pretty little ponies" by Kenny Loggins.

My series seriously departs from canon and is admittedly AU… as many are.

By the way, this hasn't been beta'd, this is my 9th submission after being away from writing for 15 years. Reviews are welcome.

Feel free to post these to other Trip/T'Pol sites. Just attribute them correctly.

Update 3.11.10: I just had to sit through a seminar on Managing Assaultive Behaviors for my psych staff... and scripted out the outline for the chapters in this series... So it's going to turn into yet another series down the road. There will be more parts posted later.

* * *

The service at the San Francisco area graveside had been short and to the point. There were many of the deceased's fellow crew members and a smattering of officials from Starfleet. The widow thanked the mourners one by one as they left the graveside. Each seemed reluctant to leave her there alone, with no one to support her. Finally T'Pol stood alone saying goodbye to her husband's battered, burned body. She stood at the graveside and watched as the grave was filled in by the backhoe. After the men had gone she sank to the ground, she gave in to her grief and began to cry.

Her eyes fell on the unfamiliar glitter of her left hand, turning the rings round and round. She wore the wedding rings she found in Trip's desk drawer the night before. He must have bought them for her without her knowledge. The box had a San Francisco jeweler's logo and the price tag tucked inside was dated 3 months ago. They were something permanent to remind her of his existence; she placed the rings on her finger with no intentions of ever removing them. She was his widow and would behave as such during the time remaining to her. She felt like an idiot for being angry with him just before the accident and had not had the chance to say goodbye… till today. Her heart beat so slowly in these times of grief, she felt her heart would break in two and she would join him in the darkness. She was convinced it was only a matter of time.

Currently on bereavement leave, she had a few weeks before she was scheduled to return to Enterprise. In a week they were to visit with Trip's parents and spend a week with them. It would prove to be a difficult time for the entire family. She had forbidden Starfleet from informing them of Trip's death, preferring to tell them in person. She would than have to choose to continue with Starfleet in a new dirtside assignment, to return to the San Francisco Vulcan consulate or return to their home on Vulcan... that is if she survived the dark period ahead.

Her comm signal startled her from her meditation.

"Barrimore to Commander T'Pol"

"Yes, Ensign. T'Pol here."

"We are at that crewman's quarters that you ordered us to empty. The stasis lock on the door requires a command code and you are the only one available to key it in."

"I'll be there shortly, Ensign."

"Yes commander, it's on D deck, Ensign Daniels' quarters. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, I know the location. Be there in 15 minutes. Have the transporter bring me up. Have you got a fix?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * * *

Standing at the door to Daniels' quarters, T'Pol turned to the crewmen surrounding her and asked them to leave her alone to complete the task of removing the room's belongings. They placed a series of boxes down beside the doorway and retreated down the hall. She was aware that the contents were classified and would have to be stored in a secure area once removed. She planned to keep them in her own storage area since she had no trust that Starfleet command would not attempt to use the machines to further its goals. She keyed in her code, removed the lock and pulled the empty plastic boxes in with her before closing the door.

She flicked on the lights and surveyed the room. She set the deactivated lock on the bunk out of the way. Clothing still lay wherever it had been thrown. Dust lay in a thin layer over all the flat surfaces and cob webs hung from the ceiling. She began the task of packing whatever she was familiar with and laid aside in a separate box those items that were unknowns. She considered destroying them to prevent abuse in the future… however she still had hopes of contacting Daniels. She wanted to request his help changing the outcome of the past weeks. If she had to rifle through his belongings to do so, she would. Her desperation in light of her grief was intolerable and she would attempt to bring Trip back in any way she could. She could only hope she was successful.

* * * *

The Ensign stood ready to move the packed up boxes.

"Crewman, take this stack of boxes to my quarters. Their contents are classified and under seal. The rest stacked over there can be put in my storage area and I will dispose of them at a later date. I will attempt to find his family members." She knew there would be no one since he was from outside of this time. These items were now hers to keep.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"No…let's get this over with." The ensign loaded the boxes on a hand truck and headed for the turbolift. She followed closely. Once at her door she keyed in her code, allowed the crewman to deposit the boxes on the floor and waited at the doorway for him to leave. The door slid shut and she was left alone.T'Pol fingered the brass of Trip's diving helmet as it sat on the desk and picked it up to set it on the floor by the bunk. The rest of Trip's belongings had been left unpacked, she had brought this one item to her quarters since it typified her husband's love of living.

The top box from Daniels cabin was the heaviest and she set it on the floor beside the desk. Opening the top, she glanced at the contents and reached for her PADD to begin inventory of the items one by one. She photographed each in turn, entering the information on size, weight, general description and any pertinent data she could glean from the designations on the surface. She worked for hours immersed in this single minded pursuit to divert herself from the memory of the funeral. She reached into the bottom of the box and hurriedly pulled her hand away with a cry. Something within had given her an electric shock… something she must have accidentally turned on in her haste to pack. Turning her hand over, she had a red blister growing on the palm of her hand. Glancing into the box, a red blinking light shifted to steady green on the side of a small square object in the bottom corner.

_Now what have I done?_

She reached over and switched on the comm."T'Pol to Phlox. Are you in sickbay?"

"This is Phlox, what can I help you with Commander?"

"I have a burn on my hand. Can you tend to it?"

"Yes Commander, I'll be waiting."

"I'll be right down." She stood, stretched and swept out the door leaving the lit item in the bottom of the box. The decking shifted and she lost her footing. She caught herself against the doorway's edge. She paused and listened. No klaxons sounded.

_It must have been the deflector array resetting. _

She still had plenty of time to complete cataloging this box before bedtime. It wasn't like Daniels' belongings were going anywhere anytime soon.

* * * *

T'Pol walked through the doors into sickbay and stood stock still open mouthed at the sight in front of her. There sat Trip on a biobed talking with Phlox as he fussed over a bloody wound on his cheek. There was only one explanation.

_I must be hallucinating in my grief._

"Commander, you need to be more careful. An inch higher and it would have been your eye."

"Thanks doc, I knew I was pushing i...." Trip spotted T'Pol walking in through the sickbay doors. He stood stock still stopping in mid-word. Phlox turned around to look at whatever Trip saw and stared.

Phlox was speechless. She wasn't supposed to be here, let alone in tears.

"You're alive? T'Pol stammered when she saw Trip.

"Ahh… I can say the same for you." Trip threw back.

The two men looked at each other with the most curious looks on their faces… as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Doctor, I seem to be having visual and tactile issues. Can I speak you alone, Doctor?" She glanced at Trip, not trusting herself to say anything coherent. He can't be here. She reached out through the bond… against all odds, he was there.

"There is no way I am leaving." Trip gestured adamantly. His mind flipped through all the possibilities, none of them good. "Phlox, you can't make me leave my wife."

Phlox kept his hands behind his back and stood well away from her. "And why are you here, Commander?"

"I seem to have burned my hand."

"Please take a seat on the bed. Open your hand." She sat down and Phlox turned her hand to the light to check her palm. His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned back to look at her carefully. He looked perplexed, and turned her hand over and back. "There's just a slight red mark but nothing that would require my services. Are you sure you're alright, Commander?"

"No, Phlox. I am not alright. Why are you looking at me that way?" T'Pol looked at the chronometer on the desk. The date/time was 8 weeks in the past.

"Let me call the Captain, he needs to be here. May I?" Phlox asked T'Pol if he could bring the Captain in on the conversation. She nodded and he walked over and knuckled the comm. "Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Commander T'Pol is waiting to talk to you. Can you come down to sickbay as soon as possible?" T'Pol wasn't supposed to be on the ship so this warranted investigation.

Trip stood back watching his wife carefully. So far she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He felt her through the bond for the first time in days. It was like sinking into a warm bath. He knew he needed an explanation as to how she could be on the ship and hoisted himself up on next biobed over.

_This had better be good._

"Hey doc, you said something T'Pol?" Archer stepped through the doorway and froze at the sight of his engineer and his wife seated in Sickbay. He looked over at Phlox with perplexed expression. "And here I thought you were becoming delusional."

"Ahh… Captain Archer. Let's proceed, shall we?" Phlox turned to T'Pol. "Could you humor me, Commander; I need a full body scan of you. Can you get on the imaging bed for me? I'm seeing some anomalies that need explanation."

"Certainly." T'Pol positioned herself on the bed as she always did. She was still perplexed as to why everyone was acting so oddly.

* * * *

Emerging from the imaging chamber, she got up, walked over and seated herself next to Trip on the bed. She glanced over at him. He tried to keep a neutral expression. He moved away from her and was cautious.

"Doc?" Archer waited for answers. Phlox was examining the images flashing across the screen and comparing them with T'Pol's records. "There are minor differences but basically she is who she says she is. There's a divergence about 7 years ago and another a few months ago but otherwise she is who she says she is, Captain. This is T'Pol, not our T'Pol but it is her DNA pattern."

"You're joking, right? Where did she come from?" Trip moved off the bed to stand beside his wife. He felt a huge sense of relief.

"Well, T'Pol? What are you doing here?" Archer leaned back against the bulkhead and waited with his arms across his chest.

"Captain, why are you treating me like this? What's wrong?" T'Pol's voice verged on hysteria.

Trip walked over, stood beside her and took her hand in his. He took a deep breath and leaned against the bed. He hesitatingly made eye contact. "Darlin', both you and Travis died in a shuttlepod accident 5 days ago. It blew up just off the port nacelle. You asphyxiated before we could reach you." Trip was on the verge of tears and cleared his throat. "Luckily my team sedated me before the end came. I didn't know you had died until Phlox let me regain consciousness the next day."

T'Pol thought back to any incidents 2 months ago that could have led to her death. "The wiring in the shuttlepod ignited before we got in. Travis was seriously burned but survived."

"If you could explain to us how you came to be here..." Phlox's voice took on a gentle tone.

"I was home on bereavement leave and received a call from crew. They didn't have the codes to open Daniels' quarters and needed me to cue in the access codes. So I came back to the ship and was cleaning out Daniels' cabin myself. I had packed up his belongings and was cataloging them when I accidentally switched on one of the devices. I remember an electrical burn to my hand from something in the box and seeing a blinking red light shifting to a solid green on a small device in the bottom of the box. I called down to Sickbay and had stepped through the doorway to my quarters on my way there. There was a jarring motion, the deflectors had realigned. I walked to Sickbay and opened the door. And there you stood. I buried you this morning, Trip. You died 5 days ago in a plasma accident." T'Pol had crossed the threshold into tears and was wiping them off with her free hand.

"I was hoping to contact Daniels. I wanted to get his help to change the event…" T'Pol held on to Trip's hand and traced circles on the back with her thumb.

Phlox tried to be helpful. "I think you know the how and why. It was simply a device designed to remove a traveler from danger by shifting them into another timeline. We are in the Horsehead Nebula. When were you there?"

"We were never in that nebula, doctor."

"Then this must indeed be a different timeline. I have one question, Commander. May I ask why you packed up Daniels' belongings yourself? You could have had Captain Archer do that when he returned from Earth. There was no reason for you to do so while you were on bereavement leave."

"I needed to find a way to prevent the accident from happening. And Daniels would be one of the ways to accomplish that goal. I had no idea how to contact him and was going through his belongings in an attempt to find some way of communicating. I needed to save Trip from dying. It was for my own sake as much as his. I was sure I was going to die soon. My body was slowly shutting down. Nor would I want to go on without him. I didn't want to face my family's future alone. I felt I owed it to them as well to at least make the attempt." She looked from Archer to Phlox. Trip watched her face carefully.

"Let me check your vital signs. There seems to be a quantum signature lingering in your body so you may indeed be from outside our timeline. Other than an elevated blood pressure and some signs that you are in a grief reaction, you appear to be healthy considering what you've gone through. There is no sign your body is shutting down as you put it. Can you feel Commander Tucker in the bond?" She nodded.

Phlox ran the scanner over Commander Tucker. "Commander, your vital signs have stabilized. There is no further breakdown in your tissues."

He put down the scanner and turned to T'Pol. "Your husband was having exactly the same symptoms you complained about having in your timeline, Commander. He was dying due to the violent severing of your bond. If you leave he will be dead within the week."

Captain Archer stepped forward. "Yeah... but what now? I am betting the device returns her to her timeline soon. It's just a question of when. Either he goes with her to her timeline or we get to watch him die if he stays in this one. Either way I lose my best friend and our chief engineer. It's bad enough to be without T'Pol... I am losing both my senior officers regardless of how this turns out."

Phlox patted T'Pol's shoulder. "Regardless of how you got here, Commander, it appears someone, perhaps a higher power, heard your plea and gave you both a second chance. I suggest you make good use of this gift. I think the two of you need to talk." He seemed deep in thought and turned towards Trip and T'Pol. "This is a life and death decision for you both. If you stay, Commander Tucker, you will die. If you go, you will be in an unfamiliar timeline and we will have lost our friend and co-worker. It's a no win situation if you remain. I personally have no desire to see you die." He turned to Archer. "Captain? What is your opinion?"

Archer stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his best friend and his wife. "I want you alive and if this is the only way... then figure out a way to go with her. Beats the alternative of watching you die."

"Great... no pressure. I have no desire to die, thank you...especially if I can be with my wife again." Trip raised his wife's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I wouldn't want to live if I have to be alone… well, I won't live if you leave so it's a non starter. You have no idea how it feels to have you here. If you want me to, I'll come with you. Otherwise I'll stay here and let the process start over and end it... which isn't a pleasant thought."

"I guess we can wait til morning to discuss this further... if you're still here. Trip, if I don't see you... good luck." Archer punched his buddy in the shoulder and walked away before he broke down. The door slid shut behind him.

"So... you two need to talk." Phlox checked the monitor again. "You've both stabilized, Commander... for the moment."

"Let's go down to my quarters." He pulled T'Pol off the bed. "We can compare notes about timelines and see how close we are to each other." Trip led T'Pol out in the corridor and down to his cabin.

Phlox watched them take the walk to Trip's quarters.

_If what she says is true, it's a second chance for the two of them. _

_If she indeed takes the Commander back to her timeline, she would be saving his life. _

_He has nothing left to live for here except his ship. _

_A widow and a widower… it's logical that they join together._

Phlox was lost in thought. He would have to check in the morning to see if they had returned to her timeline. He was already trying to think of what to put in his report if he were called on to detail Tucker's disappearance.

He spotted a comely MACO walking into Sickbay that he had developed a relationship with. "Ahh Corporal Cole, here for your weekly injection I see?"

* * * *

Journals lay piled all over the bed and Trip's glasses were perched on the end table. At first he seemed guarded and defensive but the fact that her hands shook badly when they reached out for his impressed him that something was still drastically wrong. His expression changed and he became serious. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Commander… Trip…" Trip began clearing the journals off the bed, stacking them on the floor and made a spot for her to sit beside him on the bed. He kept his distance.

"Okay, I'm listening. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Ah, nothing right now, thanks. Can you sit beside me and hold me?"

Trip sat on the bed and leaned up against the bulkhead. He kept reminding himself this was T'Pol from another timeline and not his deceased wife. The synchronicity was uncanny. "You can stay here if you want. It doesn't sound like you want to be alone. Do you want to go back to your own cabin? "

"Trip, I never want to be alone again." She took his hand in hers. "You were always there waiting for me but then you were gone." Trip put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh… don't apologize. We've only be separated for less than a week, right? You're sure this is what you want... for me to come with you?" Trip leaned forward and looked into her eyes. She nodded wordlessly, tears in her eyes. "Then that's it then." He looked at her hand. "You're wearing your wedding rings. Where did you find them?"

"I found the box in a sock in your desk drawer. I began to wear them as a reminder of what you meant to me. I couldn't bear to just leave them in the drawer. They really are beautiful."

He got up from the bed. He rose and opened the bottom desk drawer. He pulled out a sock and shook out a black velvet box and gave it to T'Pol. She opened the box and compared the rings with those on her finger. They were an exact match.

"I also found your wedding ring on the dresser. I put it on a chain around my neck." She removed the chain and released the ring placing in his palm. "It wasn't on your body. You used to take it off and then forget to put it back on after a shower."

Trip cocked his head and put ran his tongue around his cheek. He pulled off his wedding ring and compared the two. They were also an exact match down to the inscription inside. He held them up for her to see. He decided to ask the most obvious question.

"How did I die?"

"You died of plasma burns. You thought you were saving the Captain's life or so they say. I don't believe them. You'd never leave your family this way, not even for Archer."

"That's not in my future, right?"

"Yes. I died instead. "

"If you see me doing that again, you have my permission to stop me. I don't care how, just stop me."

"I'll take that under advisement." She took the second set of rings and added them to Trip's ring on her necklace. Trip put his ring back on and took her hand.

He sighed and studied her face. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" She shook her head to indicate… no, she hadn't. "Yeah me neither. You can stay here."

"What about going to my quarters? It's a matter of comfort, I think. I am used to the bed there... and to having you there with me."

He threw her his hooded robe and they snuck up to her quarters, being careful to keep T'Pol out of sight of the crew. T'Pol keyed in her command code. She was gratified to find it still worked.

Trip was sure that rumors were starting about the anonymous woman he was sneaking into the XO's quarters. He shrugged, it was all moot. He would be gone in a day or two anyway. Once through the door he turned to the closet, reached in and pulled out the clean bedding stored there. Together they re-made the stripped down bed.

Trip drew back the sheets, stripped down to his boxers and crawled in against the bulkhead. He held the covers open for her. She removed her uniform and crawled in naked beside him. Trip spooned up behind her and laid his head back on the pillow with his arms around her.

"Mmmm… this is nice. I've missed you."

T'Pol turned over, reached up and pulled his head down into a deep kiss. He rose gasping for air. He complained, "Hey, I feel like I'm cheating and it's with my own wife. Oh that's just nasty." Trip looked down at her after she kissed him again. "Ahh… you're sure about this? We don't even know each other."

"I require it, simple as that. My body is tied to yours and two days ago it was dying. Call it an instinctual response."

"I think I get it. We're bonded… regardless of the circumstances. We lost each other forever. If we remain alone, we both die. If we opt for togetherness, we stand a chance of surviving. This..." He pulled her in against him. "…is our way of renewing that bond, I think. Is that it?"

T'Pol nodded and burrowed into his shoulder.

Trip turned out the lights over the bunk.

"I'll try not to die on you again if you promise the same." He whispered huskily. His bondmate ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her. She began a long deep kiss and a shudder ran through her. This was her Trip even down deep into the bond. They had each suffered the worst loss a spouse could have.

* * * *

The alarm rang. T'Pol noted that the 12 hour mark was about to pass since her transition into this timeline. She pulled Trip's arms in close and wrapped her legs around him. He woke and assumed she was being amorous. She explained the reason for her actions.

"You think the device is about to rebound and you'll disappear back where you came from?"

"It's highly likely, I just don't know when. Are you sure you want me to take you with me."

"T'Pol, I lost my wife less than a week ago. I have nothing left here but my engines. I know lots of people in your timeline, it can't be that different. They'll be the same people. It's not like that's an unknown. I'd rather go with you if you have to return. If I stay, I die."

"I think if we move skin to skin we have a better chance. I don't know what the timer is set for. It could be at any moment. Or it could be days." T'Pol rolled over spooning up against him, as close as she could get. He put his legs around her and pulled her in closer. He grabbed hold of her wrists, wrapping his arms around her and together they counted the time down to the second.

She gasped as the pain from the burn on her hand returned. The world wrenched around them and they dropped a foot onto an unmade bed. Boxes lay all around them. T'Pol tumbled over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor. She looked down into the open box. In Daniels' box the green light turned off a moment later and a white came on. Then the white light shut off. The cycle was over.

"Good call." Trip helped her off the floor and she pointed out the small device in the corner of the box. "At least we know what it does." The chronometer on the desk said it was 8 in the evening 8 weeks after the date in his timeline. He began to panic about the implications of joining a timeline in which he had recently died. Knowing there was a grave out there with his body in it was an odd feeling.

Trip drew T'Pol in for a hug. "The place doesn't look any different. All this is Daniels' stuff?"

"Most of it I had put in storage, the mundane things. These are the gadgets we have no clue about."

"It's still early; we can go back to bed and sleep late. It's my turn to be reassured. Let's make that bed. Looks like a rat slept in it." T'Pol rewarded him with a glare. He laughed. They worked together to divest the bed of its burdens, restacking the boxes in the hallway. He stood looking at all the boxes of Daniels' belongings cluttering their space.

"When do you return for duty?"

"I'm on bereavement leave for another week and then on vacation indefinitely. We really should return to our home in San Francisco tonight. I've been away longer than I planned anyway. Hoshi will be worried."

"A house in Frisco, huh? Just how are we going to explain this to Jonathan… or Starfleet for that matter… or to my parents?"

"I am scheduled to visit your parents next week. They don't know you died. I hadn't yet allowed Starfleet to notify them. So no family members have been notified, not mine, not yours. I just haven't even been able to discuss it with friends. It's just too painful."

"So sometime we have to get past Starfleet. I think we need to call Jonathan before we see my folks. Is Phlox on board?"

"He's still in sickbay. I'll need to see him anyway about this burn on my hand. It's getting quite painful."

"Maybe we ought to see to that before we turn in. You can't afford to let it scar." Trip opened her hand and looked at the angry blister across her palm. He looked thoughtfully around the cabin and ran a hand through his hair. It looked precisely like T'Pol's in his timeline. "He is going to want to see me, isn't he? Hey, are there any of my clothes left in the closet?"

"I never moved any of your belongings. The clothes you left here should still be hanging in the closet, the only thing I moved out of your quarters was your diving helmet. As long as they were there, you were there. I'm sorry for seeming sentimental." She opened the closet door and laid out a tee shirt and sweats. Then took out her own clothing. "Your boxers and socks are in the dresser where they always were. I have an extra pair of shoes here. Your favorite work boots… unfortunately they were destroyed in the accident."

"Damn, I had them just about broken in too."

T'Pol gathered him into a tight embrace. "You can't imagine how much I have missed you. I can see the pain you bear for the loss of your T'Pol."

Trip reached out through the bond to the woman in his arms. T'Pol looked up at him. "I need to call home and let Hoshi know I am on my way back tonight. Then we can use the transporter and go right to the house."

"Sure... sounds like a plan."

There never were two people so happy to find each other.

All he could think was…

_There is a God._

"Just how do we do this? Maybe I should just stay here in your quarters and you can bring him here." Trip lay back on the bed watching his wife dress.

"Hmmm... that would be the better approach."

"I'll grab a shower while you're out."

"I'll return shortly." T'Pol moved through the doorway and up to Sickbay.

_* * * * _

"Ahh Commander, finally come to have that burn looked at? I wondered what happened to you." He moved to the examining table. "Let's see that hand."

T'Pol laid her hand face up and opened her fingers. There was a sudden intake of air.

"Oh my and just how did you injure yourself so severely?"

"I was packing Daniels belongings and inadvertently turned on one of the devices. It burned me just before activating."

"Activating? Why would it burn you like this? Just what did it do?"

"For that you need to come with me to my quarters. I have something I want you to see. Sssssstttt... that's quite painful." She pulled her hand from his grip as he applied foam to her hand's surface.

"I'm putting on an anesthetic that will numb it for the next day or so. I'll bandage it temporarily. You'll need to be careful not to reinjure it and keep it dry. I'll come down to your cabin but first I'll have to leave a note for my assistant. He's down in engineering tending to another burn. I'll just be a moment."

"Remember your tricorder, doctor. You'll need to take some readings."

"I take it there is someone else in your quarters I will need to see? May I ask who?" He reached over and pulled out his instruments, placing them in a voluminous pocket of his pants. Phlox left a message on the comm for the Ensign assigned to him this shift and motioned T'Pol out the door.

"Brace yourself, doctor." They arrived at the door to her quarters. She paused before opening the door. "He's a bit disoriented. We'll tell the story after you have examined him and satisfied yourself he is who he says he is." She pressed the stud.

"He?"

The door slid back. "Come in, Doctor."

Phlox could hear the shower running. T'Pol excused herself after glancing around the cabin and stepped into the bathroom, opening the door slightly. Steam billowed out.

"He's here." She turned, closed the door and sat down on the bed. The water shut off abruptly.

"I take it that the 'he' in this conversation is Commander Tucker? And just where is he from... what does Daniels have to do with it?"

"No, not Daniels... at least not directly... one of his devices took me to another timeline after I activated it by accident. As you can see, it marked me with this burn and returned me 8 weeks into the timeline's past. Then it brought us back here 12 hours later to the same time I left. At least I know the purpose of that device. The Phlox in his timeline was quite insightful, he aided in our orientation and return. The burn must be some sort of way to identify my DNA or a marker of some sort for the machine to pick out."

The bathroom door cracked open and Trip peered out into the room. "Is it safe to come out? Did you tell him how I got here?"

"Commander, please join us." Phlox walked over and gestured Trip into the room. He stood and gave the Commander a hug. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you in the flesh so to speak. Your death left a wound on everyone on this ship."

Phlox continued. "But right now I need to hear the story of why you left your timeline. Wasn't there anything there to keep you... your family... wife... children?"

"T'Pol died a week ago in a shuttle accident. I had nothing left except my engines. My body started giving up after my wife passed just like hers did here. Phlox said I would have been dead in a few weeks if I had stayed." He shrugged and sat down beside T'Pol. "When faced with your own death, it's amazing how your priorities change."

Phlox gave a nod and sat at the desk. "I can see how it might. Let me check you over to see if you have any lingering after effects from the transition." He ran the tricorder over the length of his body and compared it to the records on file.

"From what T'Pol says, I have a life here that I can step right back into. My parents are here, my friends and family. There's no one in particular I will miss. Yes, there will have to be explanations made but… the alternative wasn't pretty. And if I can be with T'Pol in another universe, I don't see that there's any choice to make. Death alone or life with the woman I love… what would you pick?"

"There are minor differences between you and your counterpart. You show many of the same scars and injuries. You seem to have diverged from your predecessor in some ways. The most recent injuries for instance are missing. I would guess that your paths took slightly different directions about 6 years ago and then again about 6 weeks ago. Commander, how long have you and your T'Pol been married?"

"Hmm... about 6 years... why? We got married right after we destroyed the Xindi weapon."

T'Pol took his hand. "We didn't go with the Enterprise to fight the Xindi. Trip and I married more than 7 years ago right after we conceived Elizabeth, about a year and a half before you did. He insisted on it... he said he was making an honest woman out of me and wouldn't be dissuaded. We took planet side posts on Vulcan for more than a year til after the ship returned. We returned to Enterprise together as a family. I found a house planet side 6 years ago.

"Have the two of you compared your experiences to determine just where the divergence was?" Phlox watched the two closely.

"Not a lot." Trip sighed. "I took most of it on faith. I figured I would adapt in time. The important things are still there between her and me. And most importantly, we are both in the same universe at the same time. You can't imagine how lonely it was the moment I realized T'Pol was gone. But I think she can say the same though."

"T'hy'la." T'Pol grabbed his hand.

Phlox watched the two. It was appropriate that a widow and widower find each other. This gave them both something to live for. "I'll contact Captain Archer and start preparing the way for your reentry into life, Commander. I'm sure I can come up with some excuse that will satisfy Starfleet. Why don't the two of you beam back home and get some rest... or are you not comfortable with the transporter? "

"No, the transporter would be quickest. What do we tell the crew when they see me? "

"Well… it's late. I doubt there is anyone on those decks. If you can set the transporter, I can activate it for you. Everyone is on leave at the moment except you two and a skeleton crew. I am here just because I have animals to care for. Sleep well Commanders… now, go home."

"Thanks, Phlox."

"You're welcome to join us whenever you want. You've stayed with us before." T'Pol put her hand on Phlox's shoulder.

"I'd like that, Commanders. Call me after you've settled in. We have 4 more weeks of leave coming. I would love to spend some of that time with you and your family."

The Commanders walked out of the sickbay doors and returned to T'Pol's quarters in silence. No one met them on their way.

"You had a funny look on your face when he talked about our family. He must have meant us and my folks."

"Yes, he has met your parents in the past. They get along quite well."

* * * *

"And just where is our house located?"

"On the coast... just a few miles from Starfleet in San Francisco. We chose the location so you could go diving when you wanted to. It has a large fenced yard with a workshop. The house itself is 2 stories with offices for both of us. We have lived here off and on for 6 years. Hoshi has been house-sitting for me. It was all too overwhelming to take care of the details following your death and be here as well. She and Malcolm have been invaluable."

"I can just imagine..." He wondered what was so hard about taking care of an empty house. The transporter had placed them and their luggage just outside the fence on the curb.

"You stay here in the dark; I don't want Hoshi to see you just yet."

"Alright... what is with this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"I will be right back."

T'Pol walked up to the front door and let herself in. After a few minutes Hoshi walked down the steps waving to the Commander, got in her car and drove away. T'Pol motioned to Trip to come on in.

The lights along the path were meticulously placed and the gate swung shut with no noise. Trip came up the steps of the huge house and in through the door. He noticed the simplicity of its furnishings with mementoes placed high on the shelving. The house smelled of cinnamon and disinfectant. T'Pol took the bags from him and walked down the main hallway. He followed, noticing that toys were scattered here and there. She placed the bags on the floor of a large bedroom containing a well built king size bed.

_Just what I would have bought, furniture to last._

"There is something I need to show you." T'Pol walked back down the hall to another bedroom door. She put her finger to her lips in a gesture urging silence.

She opened the door quietly.

The small room was lit with a softly glowing nightlight. T'Pol walked across the nursery to a dark toned crib and drew out a blond haired infant dressed in pale blue. In a child's bed against the far wall a blond head peeked out from under the covers. She carried the baby out of the room and closed the door quietly. They walked into the living room and she sat on the couch. Trip came over and sat down next to her looking at the child. She leaned back and the baby snuggled into her chin, happy to be near his mother again.

Trip tried to speak but couldn't. He and his T'Pol had never taken the time to have children. There was always a mission, a good cause or they were just too far from home. A family was just something they were going to do in the future... they hadn't known there wasn't one.

She looked down at the sleeping baby and looked up at Trip. "This is your son, Charles Tucker the fourth. You nicknamed him Quaid. He looks just like you except for my ears. I want to apologize for..."

To T'Pol's amazement, Trip immediately reached for his counterpart's tow headed offspring. Taking him from his mother he cradled him against his shoulder. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Mmm, love that new baby smell." He pointed towards the door with a nod. "And that is...?"

"Our 6 year old daughter, Elizabeth, named for your sister. We had her stored in cryo, remember?"

"I have a son and a daughter here... this is remarkable." Trip had a huge grin that seemed to want to bust out of his face. T'Pol watched her two favorite men and put a hand on his arm. She wanted his attention. He tore his gaze away from his child and looked up.

"Trip, I omitted the fact we had a family here. If you don't want to stay, I understand. I brought you here under false pretenses. All I wanted was for you to come back with me... I didn't even think about how you would view your life once you got here. It finally occurred to me that you never spoke of your family. Then there didn't seem to be a right time to tell you. You owe us nothing."

Trip looked up at T'Pol after taking in the face of his sleeping child. He was the spitting image of pictures his mom had of himself at that age. He would grow up to look just like his dad.

"T'Pol and I wanted a family but never had the time. We fought about it in fact. She didn't seem to think that it was all that pressing. We planned to have Elizabeth after the plan for decommissioning was in place."

His wife watched him cling to the son he had never seen before and was astounded at their immediate attachment to each other.

Trip shook his head. "I can't imagine why I would give up my life to save Jon if I had so much to live for. Are you sure it wasn't an accident? "

"I can't imagine any other reason. Trip doted on his children and on me. This act was totally out of character. And of course the Captain blames himself."

"Mommy?" A young girl's voice called out from the bedroom. T'Pol got up and walked out of the room. She returned with a blond haired little girl with bright blue eyes in her arms. She looked just like her mother though with Trip's hair color. Her hair hung in a braid down her back and she watched Trip with big eyes. She sat on the couch with Elizabeth between them.

"I missed you, Daddy." She swung her arms around his neck, being careful not to dislodge her baby brother. She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. Trip melted at the sight of his little girl. T'Pol got her a drink from the fridge and resettled her on the couch, eliciting a promise to at least be quiet if she couldn't sleep. She was promised time with her parents in the morning, time just for her.

Trip followed as his wife guided their daughter back to her room; he stood behind his wife watching her tuck Elizabeth in. His daughter reached her arms up to him for a hug. He handed Quaid to his mother and returned her embrace.

"Love you, darlin'. See you in the morning." Trip marveled at the smile on her face. He pulled her into his lap

"Love you too daddy. I'm glad mommy found you."

"Huh?" Trip looked up at T'Pol. "What do you mean, darlin'?"

His daughter came up close to his ear and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "You told me it was a secret."

"Well, daddy's here. You can talk about it now. It's okay." Trip and his wife looked at each other.

"I was so scared; I felt you alone in the dark. You told me mommy would find a way to bring you back to us and she did, I can feel you again."

Trip looked up at T'Pol with tears in his eyes while held his little girl. T'Pol leaned against the doorway in tears. She hadn't known her daughter had had time to say goodbye to her father. She had kept it a secret all this time.

"Yep, mommy brought me back." The tears kept falling. Elizabeth reached up and wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry, Daddy. Can you sing to me about the pretty ponies? Just a little?"

Trip's eyebrows went up. He thought for a moment. T'Pol knew the song their daughter was asking for and nearly stepped forward to rescue him. But Trip began to sing in a low, hoarse voice in spite of tears.

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

"Thank you, daddy...night." With that she crawled back under the covers, rolled over and tucked in her teddy bear beside her. Trip stood and walked over to his wife. He reached over and took in his infant son back from his mother. He settled his son against his chest and gave a heavy sigh. He motioned back towards the hallway, closing the door as they passed. Moving back into the living room he sat on the couch and leaned forward, allowing Quaid to settle into the palms of his hands.

"How old is he?"

"6 weeks."

"I can't believe I would leave this behind. This is what Phlox meant when he said he liked our family. He meant us and the kids."

"Yes. He has stayed with us many times." T'Pol felt fear rise in her stomach. "If you're uncomfortable, you can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. You don't owe us anything, I won't force you. I know fatherhood is a big step even for someone that doesn't have 2 children just dumped on him with no warning."

Trip ran his tongue around his cheek. He leaned his son against his shoulder and scooted over next to his wife. He put his free arm around her and pulled her against him.

"I am staying. I love you. I loved my kids the moment I met them. You gave me a better gift than you can imagine. I always wanted a family but never pushed the issue with my T'Pol. I know you and I don't know each other… but we will. Besides… we are dependent on each other for our very lives. That means a lot. Without you, I will die." Trip handed his wife their son and caressed her cheek. "I love you. And I don't intend to sleep in the guest room. I plan to sleep with my wife if she'll let me, thank you very much."

"You say that now but what happens when Quaid is crying at all hours of the night. You didn't have children. They change everything."

Trip started to laugh. "I had lots of kids around. I know what lack of sleep can do. It's going to take more than that to chase me off." He got serious. "Or do you want me to go?"

His wife looked up with tears in her eyes. "I want you here. I love you and our family. I just don't want you to feel trapped."

Trip grinned. "If this is being trapped… oh baby, trap me some more." He leaned over and kissed the most important person in his life. Quaid started to fuss and squirm.

"Come here, little man... I bet its time for diaper change. Is mom breast feeding?" He picked up his son and headed down the hallway with T'Pol watching.

"Yes, Mom is breastfeeding. How did you know? I was taking a lactation suppressant when away from home but it wore off about an hour ago."

"You're more voluptuous than my wife was. Breastfeeding would account for it."

"Hoshi says she fed him bottled that I left 3 hours ago... so he's about due. Do you need any help finding anything?"

"Nah, I'll figure it out." Trip took his son in to the nursery. He found the diapers in easy access and a change of clothes.

_Haven't lost my touch._

His daughter had fallen asleep on her back, arms sprawled out around her. Trip stood watching her, his son had fallen asleep in his arms. T'Pol came in and stood behind him.

_She is definitely my daughter, she sleeps like I do._

_Yes she does, husband. _The thoughts of his wife intruded and they began a silent conversation

_She snores like you too._

_She looks so innocent. She looks just like you but with my hair._

_And your blue eyes._

_ It's funny, I can feel her presence._

_ You can feel your son as well, if you look._

_ They felt me die._

_ Yes, I'm afraid they did. Elizabeth was hysterical for hours after. Quaid refused to nurse and wouldn't go back to sleep. He seemed to have nightmares. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them you were gone even though obviously Elizabeth did know._

Trip let go a deep breath. "Damn. At least I can reassure them I am back and won't be leaving again anytime soon. Did you feel me die?"

"Yes. There was one moment of indescribable pain. And then you were gone. I was here with our children at the time. I knew immediately from everyone's reactions. It was a shock when Phlox said I would die as well. You can't prepare for something like that. If I join you, Malcolm and Hoshi have agreed to adopt them, so we were keeping in close contact. Hoshi has been spending a lot of time with them just in case. I changed my will accordingly yesterday."

Trip put his arm around her. "Yeah but I'm back now." Quaid began to fuss again, he seemed to be rolled up in a little ball. "Oh, he feels hungry. And momma is the only one that's going to help that. You're right, I can feel him." Trip handed her their infant son. They walked back to the couch. She sat, loosened her uniform, the baby nuzzled in and began to nurse.

Trip moved a pillow in behind her to make her more comfortable. He watched two of the most important people in his life.

"This is wonderful. I had no idea how satisfying life here could be. Thank you."

T'Pol smiled. "You haven't been here when Lizzie is running from one end of the house to the other and the baby is fussy."

Trip laughed. "That's my idea of nirvana." He reached over and caressed his son's hair. "Thank you from bringing me here. Just how long does my son take to nurse? I want to hold him again."

"He rarely takes more than 20 minutes. He'll wake me in about 4 hours for another meal."

"If you don't mind, I am going to go unpack. I can figure out where everything goes and I'll leave out the stuff I have no clue about. Do you mind a stranger rummaging through your house?"

"If you're up to it, you're welcome to do whatever you want. You live here too now."

"I think I need to go watch my daughter sleep for a little while first… then I'll get to the unpacking." He looked up at T'Pol and smiled. T'Pol understood that while he had justified fears but the rewards had proven to be of greater value.

"One question… just why did I nickname him Quaid."

"I didn't approve of the nickname you joked about…. being fourth, you suggested Quad... so Quaid was an acceptable substitute that didn't make me wince."

"Ahh…. Yeah. It figures. I'll be in watching my daughter snore for a few minutes." He gave his son one last kiss and disappeared into the nursery.

* * * * *

TBC


End file.
